


Engel und Dämonen

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Demons, Fantasy, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, angel - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, Fürst der Dämonen, hat notgedrungen den Friedensvertrag mit den Engeln unterzeichnet. Trotz der deutlichen Verachtung der Dämonen den Engeln gegenüber, trifft er eines Tages Gray, den Sohn des Herrschers der Engel ausgerechnet im Reich der Dämonen und entwickelt auf Anhieb eine seltsame Faszination für den Engel. Doch ihre Zeit ist kurz und als sich Natsu einen Monat später aus Langeweile in die Welt der Menschen begibt, trifft er dort auf dem Sklavenmarkt ausgerechnet auf Gray. Doch welcher Vorfall muss dem zugrunde liegen, dass ausgerechnet der ehrwürdige Prinz der Engel plötzlich als ein billiger Sklave von den Menschen verkauft wird? [NatsuXGray, AU, Yaoi, Fantasy, Mystery, Drama, Romance, Violence, Master/Slave]





	1. 1. Prolog – Unterzeichnung des Friedensvertrags

_POV: Natsu_

 

 

Schlecht gelaunt nahm ich die Schriftrolle, auf die ich nun meine Unterschrift setzen und das dort Stehende damit bewilligen soll, entgegen.

 

Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was dieser elende Friedensvertrag bringen soll. Ich bezweifelte den Nutzen dahinter und ob dieser wirklich den Zweck erfüllen würde den er sollte.

Aber bitte, wenn der werte Herr Engelsherrscher darauf besteht, dann gebe ich eben klein bei. Weil es sich so gehört.

Dennoch denke ich, dass mit diesem leidigen Verfahren den ständigen Kriegen und Anschlägen keinerlei Einhalt geboten wird. Sie werden trotz allem weiter gehen. Denn es ist nun einmal einfach so, dass sich Engel und Dämonen seit jeher nicht sonderlich gut verstanden. So war es, so ist es und so wird es auch immer bleiben. Friedensvertrag hin oder her.

 

Ich selbst, hatte ja auch keine sonderlich hohe Meinung von diesen wichtigtuerichen Engeln, die ohnehin der Meinung waren, wir Dämonen sind ja alle so schlecht und verdorben, nur weil wir nun mal anders waren als sie. Dabei gab es durchaus auch unter diesen "reinen" Engeln ihre Verbrecher, die genauso auf Blut und Tod standen wie wir. Das ist unbestreitbar. Schwarze Schafe gab es überall. Bei den Menschen, bei den Dämonen und auch bei den Engeln.

 

Aber da bei diesen jahrelangen Auseinandersetzungen auch schon viele meiner eigenen Leute gestorben sind, ich nun mal ihr Fürst bin und das gesamte dämonische Reich meiner Befehlsmacht untersteht, habe ich eigentlich nicht einmal eine große Wahl. Zumindest dann nicht, wenn ich dem Dahinsiechen meiner Leute Einhalt gebieten will. Also habe ich mich schweren Herzens dazu erbarmt, ebenfalls mein Signum auf dieses dämliche Blatt Papier zu setzen.

Auf Dauer wird sich zwar gewiss ohnehin niemand daran halten, aber vielleicht war es ja zumindest eine kurzzeitige Lösung. Und das war immerhin besser als gar nichts.

 

Missmutig tauchte ich die Feder schließlich in das Tintenfass, tränkte dessen Spitze und setzte sie ganz unten auf der Schriftrolle an, krakelte nach kurzem Zögern schließlich meinen Namen neben den des Engels.

Anschließend drückte ich ihm den Friedensvertrag zurück in die Hand. Sein Blick zeugte von sichtlicher Zufriedenheit.

 

Dann wandt sich der Ältere zu der versammelten Menge seiner untergebenen Engel und meiner beiden Dämonen, die mich zum Schutz in das feindliche Land begleitet hatten, um und verkündete feierlich, dass es nun vollbracht wäre und jeder weitere Verstoß gegen den Vertrag auf's Härteste bestraft werden würde.

 

Ich schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, verdrehte genervt die Augen und ließ meinen langen, schwarzen Schweif einmal um mich selbst tanzen, ehe er schließlich wieder an mir herunter hängend zur Ruhe kam.

 

Skeptisch betrachtete ich Silver, den Herrscher der Engel, wie er da so stand, in ein weißes Gewand eingehüllt, seine mächtigen Schwingen ausgebreitet, Autorität und Präsenz ausstrahlend und überheblich zu seinen Untergebenen sprechend, als wären sie nichts weiter, als kleine bedeutungslose Fliegen in seinen Augen. Vermutlich waren sie das auch.

Seine schwarzen Haare hatte er zurück gekämmt. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls von einem tiefen Schwarz und über dem linken Auge hatte er eine große Narbe, die er sich einmal in einem der vielen Kämpfe mit den Dämonen zugezogen hatte. Bereits vor etlichen Jahren.

 

Im Gegensatz zu mir, ist Silver bereits deutlich älter, das lag jedoch auch daran, dass mein Vater Igneel vor drei Jahren gestorben war und ich somit zwangsläufig die Thronfolge viel eher als eigentlich geplant antreten musste.

 

Damals bin ich mit dem verfrühten Tod meines Vaters nicht wirklich zurecht gekommen, doch mittlerweile habe ich mich damit abgefunden. Ich konnte es ohnehin nicht mehr ändern und es brachte ihn mir auch nicht zurück, wenn ich in Selbstmitleid und Trauer versank. Leider.

 

Doch das alles tat momentan ohnehin nichts zur Sache.

 

Das Einzige, dass gerade zählte, war wohl die Tatsache, dass zwischen den Engeln und den Dämonen nun dieser dämliche Friedensvertrag herrschte und wir uns an den zu halten hatten. Ob es uns nun passte oder nicht.

 

Aber das war vermutlich für beide Seiten das Beste. Hoffte ich.

 

 

 

 

_~ tbc ~_


	2. 2. Engel – Die Macht der Anziehung

"Ihre Sitzposition ist nicht gerade majestätisch, mein Fürst."

 

"Dem muss ich leider zustimmen. Es ziemt sich nicht für jemanden eures Ranges, so halbherzig auf seinem Thron zu sitzen. Das erweckt einen lustlosen Eindruck bei eurem Volk."

 

Boah, meine Güte!

Was wollen die eigentlich von mir?!

Wer bestimmt denn bitte, wie man auf einem Thron zu sitzen hat?!

Ich dachte ich bin hier der Fürst, der Herrscher über die gesamte Dämonenwelt und nicht die Beiden da!

Und als jemand, der solch eine hohe Position inne hat, darf ich ja wohl bitte noch wenigstens selbst entscheiden, wie ich auf meinem Thron sitzen will! Ist das denn zu viel verlangt?! Also echt!

 

Ein genervtes Schnauben entwich mir, während ich demonstrativ den Blick abwandt und stattdessen lieber schlecht gelaunt an die hohe, pechschwarze Decke des Palastes starrte. War zwar kein besonders interessanter Anblick, aber das war auch erst mal zweitens.

 

Nur weil ich eher eine bequeme liegende Position auf meinem Thron bevorzuge, den Kopf auf der rechten Handfläche abgestützt und das linke Bein locker über die Thronlehne geworfen, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass ich mich meinem Rang unpassend verhalte!

Mir wäre es ohnehin neu, dass es eine spezielle Sitzordnung für das ordnungsgemäße Sitzen auf einem Thron gab.

 

Schließlich war ich bereit dazu, meinen beiden Untergebenen eben diese Gedanken mit meinem Blick mitzuteilen und sie missmutig und deutlich genervt anzusehen.

 

Bei Ersterem handelte es sich übrigens um Elfmann Strauß.

Selbst für einen Dämonen, zumindest die mit annähernd menschlicher Gestalt -oder an einen Menschen erinnernd-, war er ein wahrer Riese der aus viel zu viel Muskelmasse bestand und sich am liebsten eben jener Muskelmasse im Kampf bediente. Von Magie und Waffen hielt er nicht viel.

 

Die zweite hier Anwesende war Elsa Scarlett, eine durchaus attraktive, aber auch genauso unheimliche Dämonin, an der sich schon so manch ein Vertreter des männlichen Geschlechtes die Zähne ausgebissen hat. Wortwörtlich! Sie hielt nicht viel von plumpen Anmachen. Und auch nicht viel von Männern. Ich glaube ihr Herz für sich zu gewinnen, war schwerer als den Sieg in so manch einer Schlacht mit den Engeln davon zu tragen.

 

 

"Jetzt seid doch nicht so streng zu ihm. Er ist eben noch ein Kind.", erklang dann plötzlich eine weitere Stimme im Raum und nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, betrat der Besitzer eben jener auch den großen Thronsaal, lachte herzhaft und streckte begrüßend beide Arme aus.

Widerlich!

Für einen Dämonen ist er eindeutig immer viel zu gut gelaunt. Ich bin mir sicher, er hätte eigentlich als einer dieser dämlichen Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Engel geboren werden sollen und nicht als Unseresgleichen. Natürlich gab es nun keine feste Regel dafür die besagte, dass Dämonen keine gute Laune haben dürfen. Aber man muss es ja nicht gleich übertreiben, oder?

Doch er war nun einmal der beste Freund meines Vaters gewesen und seit Igneels Tod, fühlt er sich scheinbar irgendwie für mich verantwortlich und hat einfach prompt die Rolle meiner rechten Hand übernommen.

Eigentlich mochte ich ihn ja im Großen und Ganzen doch ganz gerne und ich gebe zu, manchmal betrachtete ich ihn sogar wirklich als eine Art Vaterersatz.

Jedoch ging mir seine stetige, fast schon abartig gute Laune einfach nur gewaltig auf die Nerven!

 

"Gildarts. Du bist wieder zurück.", stellte ich eher nüchtern fest und betrachtete den Älteren argwöhnisch.

"So ist es. Und ich bin gleich hier her, um dich über meine Rückkehr in Kenntnis zu setzten, Klein-Natsu.", erwiderte er grinsend, kam auf mich zu und klopfte mir freundschaftlich, viel zu überschwänglich auf die Schulter.

Dann änderte sich seine Mimik jedoch, seine Augen wurden nachdenklich und er strich sich in einer fahrigen Geste durch die braunen Haare.

 

"Wie ist dein Auftrag gelaufen?", wechselte ich das Thema, ignorierte den mir von ihm gegebenen Spitznamen einfach geflissentlich.

Ich habe mich schon zu oft darüber aufgeregt. Weder machte es noch weiterhin Sinn, noch änderte es etwas daran.

"Ganz gut. Es gab keine nennenswerten Vorkommnisse. Und ich habe..."

 

"Mein Fürst!", wurde Gildarts jedoch unerwartet in seiner Berichterstattung unterbrochen und einer der eigentlich an der Grenze positionierten Wachen, kam stolpernd in den Raum hinein gehastet, warf sich unterwürfig vor mir auf die Knie und neigte das Haupt, ganz so, wie es sich vor seinem Herrscher gehört.

"Was gibt es denn?", fragte ich nur leicht knurrend, konnte es beim besten Willen einfach überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn jemand so eine Panik schob.

Meist auch noch völlig unbegründet. Zumindest in meinen Augen.

 

Die Wache hob den Kopf wieder an und sah mich völlig überfordert an.

"An der Grenze wurde ein Engel gesichtet. Er hat unerlaubt unser Reich betreten, doch ist es uns durch den Friedensvertrag schließlich nicht mehr erlaubt, selbst über die Sache zu richten. Zudem ist es jemand von hohem Rang und es würde vermutlich Krieg bedeuten, würden wir ihm auch nur ein Härchen krümmen. Was sollen wir tun, mein Gebieter?"

 

Eine Weile lang betrachtete ich ihn skeptisch, ja fast schon ungläubig, zog argwöhnisch die Augenbrauen empor.

So ein Drama und das nur wegen eines lächerlichen Engels?! Hach je, meine Wachen schienen mir auch immer verweichlichter zu werden.

Sicher, nun, wo der Friedensvertrag bestand, durfte er den Eindringling nicht einfach umbringen, so wie wir es bis vor Kurzem noch stets taten. Immerhin taten die Engel das Gleiche mit Unseresgleichen, betraten wir unerlaubt ihr Reich.

Doch um weitere Unannehmlichkeiten zu vermeiden, sollte ich die Sache am besten wohl selbst in die Hand nehmen. Dann ging es schneller und einfacher, als wenn ich jetzt noch einen meiner Leute mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen würde.

 

Ich fuhr mir einmal durch die hellen, kurzen Haare, seufzte frustriert, erhob mich von meinem Thron, ließ genervt meinen Schweif um mich herum tanzen und verließ schließlich einfach wortlos den Thronsaal.

 

"Sollen wir Euch begleiten?", hörte ich Elsa mir noch eine Frage hinterher werfen, doch ich ignorierte sie.  
Das musste Antwort genug sein.

Das werde ich ja wohl auch noch alleine packen können.

Ich meine, das ist doch bloß ein Engel, meine Güte!

Warum machen die so ein Theater um den, nur weil jetzt auf einem wertlosen Stück Papier etwas von Frieden geschrieben steht?!

Wenn der werte Herr seinen Arsch nicht freiwillig aus unserem Reich entfernt, werde ich ihn eben höchstpersönlich mit einem Tritt in den Allerwertesten aus diesem hinaus befördern, so einfach ist das!

Nur weil jetzt dieses dämliche Abkommen herrscht, gab ihm das noch lange keinen Freiheitsschein, einfach so in unserem Territorium herum zu spazieren wie es ihm eben mal so passt.  
Er kann froh sein, dass meine Leute ihn noch nicht in der Luft zerrissen haben!

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, da war ich durch Cerberos, meinen Höllenhund, bereits an der Grenze unseres Landes angekommen und hatte den Eindringling erblickt. Durch dieses dämonische Wesen kam man wirklich viel schneller ans Ziel. Verdammt praktisch.

 

Die strahlend weißen Flügel und das ebenso weiße Gewand des Eindringlings, schienen mir bereits von Weitem so hell entgegen, dass es mich fast blendete. Aber es war auch praktisch unmöglich den Engel zu übersehen, bildeten seine Flügel und sein Gewand doch einen unglaublichen Kontrast zu der sonst so trüben, farblosen Welt unseres Reiches.

 

"Ey!", rief ich dem Anderen unfreundlich zu, ließ mich von Cerberos herunter fallen, als dieser vor dem Engel zum Stehen kam und ging zielgerichtet einige Schritte auf den Fremden zu, der sich daraufhin zu mir umdrehte und mich verwirrt anblickte.

 

Wow! Unglaublich!

 

Also ich habe ja bereits viel davon gehört, dass Engel von einer schier unendlichen Schönheit gesegnet sein sollen, die oft schon einfach nicht mehr greifbar war. Dennoch übertraf dieses Bild was sich mir gerade bot, jegliche Vorstellungskraft und brachte mich für einen Moment völlig aus dem Konzept.

 

Die blauschwarzen, dunklen, kurzen Haare und die rabenschwarzen Augen, bildeten einen unglaublich guten Kontrast zu seiner reinen, hellen Haut, die fast schon wie das Porzellan einer zerbrechlichen Puppe schien.

Sein Körper war von schmaler Statur, lediglich von einem weißen Gewand umhüllt, das auch nur die rechte Schulter verhüllte, die linke gänzlich frei ließ und ihm nicht mal ganz bis zu den Knien reichte, mehr Einblicke bot, als es für so manch einen vielleicht gut war. Zumindest dann, wenn man so aussieht wie er und die präsentierte Schönheit einen kurzzeitig das Atmen vergessen ließ. Aber sich zu verstecken, dass hatte er auch gewiss nicht nötig.

 

Eine Kette zierte seinen Hals, deren Anhänger die Form eines kreuzähnlichen Schwertes besaß.

Er war barfuß, doch die natürliche Hitze des schwarzen Bodens unseres Reiches, schien ihm nichts auszumachen, denn er stand völlig ungerührt auf diesem, wo es den meisten doch die Füße verbrannte, ließ man diese ohne schützendes Schuhwerk. Seine Kräfte mussten ihn davor schützen.

Seine reinen, weißen Flügel waren breit ausgestreckt und schienen ganz von Natur aus beinahe zu leuchten.

 

Schließlich schüttelte ich den Kopf um diese lästigen Gedanken zu vertreiben, riss mich zusammen und baute mich unmittelbar vor ihm auf. Schön hin oder her, er hat hier nichts zu suchen.

 

"Dir ist schon bewusst, dass du hier falsch bist? Was willst du hier? Ich glaube du hast dich ein wenig in deinem Reich geirrt, kann das sein?!", fuhr ich den Schwarzhaarigen ungehalten an, doch dieser blinzelte nur verwirrt und brachte schließlich ein kleines Lächeln zustande, ließ sich weder von mir, noch von meiner Aura einschüchtern.

 

"Sicher ist mir das bewusst. Doch genau das hatte ich auch beabsichtigt.", erwiderte er gelassen, seine Stimme sanft und lieblich, fast schon verboten anziehend, legte sie sich auf meinen Körper und bescherte mir eine Gänsehaut vom Feinsten.

Verdammt! Und ich dachte immer, wir Dämonen wären die Meister in der Kunst der Verführung, doch ich wurde gerade schmerzlich eines Besseren belehrt. Ihm schien die Verführung bereits in die Wiege gelegt worden zu sein, dabei hat er eigentlich noch nicht einmal etwas gemacht!

Reiss dich zusammen Natsu, du bist Herrscher, verdammt! Wieso bringt mich ein dreckiger Engel dermaßen aus dem Konzept?! Das ist ja nicht mehr normal!

 

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte ich den Engel zweifelnd und furchte die Stirn.

"Ich war schon immer neugierig, wie die Dämonenwelt wohl aussieht. Doch hatte ich bisher nie die Möglichkeit gehabt, sie mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Bisher mussten mir stets Erzählungen und Bücher reichen. Doch jetzt, da der Friedensvertrag unterzeichnet worden ist, musste ich diese Gelegenheit einfach nutzen. Ich konnte gar nicht anders."

 

Bitte?!

Ist das jetzt ein schlechter Scherz oder was?!  
Wie kann er mir wirklich weis machen wollen, dass ER, ein verdammter Engel, von Neugier gepackt einfach so mir nichts, dir nichts ins Dämonenreich spaziert ist, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt?! Hat der sie nicht mehr alle?! Hat er auch nur die geringste Ahnung, was für Gefahren hier auf ihn lauern, Vertrag hin oder her?! Naiver Narr!

 

Plötzlich kam er völlig unvermittelt ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, streckte die Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen eines meiner Hörner, die aus meinem Kopf wuchsen und ein Zeichen meiner Herkunft, meiner Rasse waren.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich seinen kühlen Körper so nah an meinem spürte, doch stieß ich ihn nicht vor mir, ließ ihn gewähren und beobachtete ihn gebannt dabei, wie er fasziniert die Konturen meiner Hörner nach fuhr.

 

"Ihr Dämonen seit so anders als wir und doch haben wir viele Gemeinsamkeiten.", stellte er leise fest, fuhr mit seinen Fingern kurz über meine rosanen Haare und verblieb schließlich am rechten Mundwinkel, aus dem einer meiner spitzen Zähne hervor lugte.

Seine Finger waren kalt. Doch irgendwie angenehm

 

Aus irgendeinem mir selbst unerklärlichen Grund, übte er eine seltsame Faszination auf mich aus. Eine die mich sofort in ihren Bann zog und es mir nicht möglich machte, mich diesem zu entziehen.

Er unterschied sich von all den Engeln, denen ich bisher begegnet war. Und es störte mich nicht, wenn er mich berührte. Seine ganze Präsenz störte mich erstaunlich wenig, dabei mag ich Seinesgleichen sonst überhaupt nicht. Doch er ist irgendwie anders. Auch wenn ich selbst nicht ganz sagen kann, was genau an ihm denn nun anders ist.

 

Dennoch verwunderte es mich zunehmend, dass er scheinbar nicht das geringste Gefühl der Angst verspürte. Ich könnte ihn immerhin binnen Sekunden umbringen, doch er ließ sich davon keineswegs einschüchtern, schien nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass wir eigentlich Feinde sind.

 

"Sag mal, weißt du eigentlich wer ich bin?", fragte ich schließlich belustigt, grinste breit und gab dem unerklärlichen Verlangen in mir nach, ihn ebenfalls zu berühren, streckte die Hand aus und fuhr durch das kräftige Federkleid seiner weißen Flügel, erbebte unter dem Gefühl.

Ich habe noch nie Engelsflügel berührt. Zumindest nicht auf sanfte Weise.

 

"Sicher doch. Natsu Dragneel, der derzeitige Herrscher über die Dämonenwelt.", antwortete er, blieb ruhig und gelassen und störte sich nicht weiter an meiner Berührung.

Wieso auch? Er hat schließlich selbst damit angefangen.

 

Üben Engel immer eine solche Anziehungskraft aus?

Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären, dass ich alles an ihm so...berauschend und faszinierend finde.

 

Ich nickte ihm bestätigend zu, wanderte nun ebenfalls mit der Hand in andere Regionen, legte die Fingerspitzen sanft auf seine Wange, während sein Blick meine schwarz lackierten Nägel streifte.

Sie fühlte sich angenehm kühl und so unglaublich weich an, sein ganzer Körper strömte einen sündig verführerischen Duft aus und mich überfiel für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein starkes Schwindelgefühl, die einströmenden Emotionen waren alle zu viel für mich, um sie gänzlich verarbeiten zu können. Ist es richtig, dass ein Engel so verführerisch riecht?

 

"Und du bist?", führte ich unsere Konversation schließlich fort.

 

Kurz schwieg er, legte einer seiner Hände auf meine, die an seiner Wange ruhte und drückte zu.

Diese Geste hatte nichts Vertrautes an sich und doch sprach sie von Geborgenheit. Doch ich wusste dass er dies nur tat, weil er aus irgendeinem undefinierbarem Grund Interesse an der dämonischen Rasse hegte und ich denke, dass er noch nie vorher die Möglichkeit gehabt hat, einem unserer Art derart nah sein zu dürfen, ohne das dieser ihm feindliche gesinnt war. Und nun wollte er all das offenbar nachholen. Dem lagen keine bestimmten Gefühle oder Dränge zu Grunde, es war bloße Neugier. Nichts weiter. Nichts Verwerfliches.

 

"Gray. Ich bin Silvers Sohn."

 

Silvers Sohn?! Der Sohn des Engelsherrscher? Kein Wunder also, dass er mir anders vor kam, als der Rest seiner Art. Der Prinz war ja auch schließlich etwas Besonderes und konnte nicht mit dem gemeinen Volk verglichen werden.

Andererseits ist es schon irgendwie ein schlechter Scherz des Schicksals, dass hier ausgerechnet der Prinz des feindlichen Landes antanzt und mich in seinen Bann zieht, nicht wahr?

 

Erst jetzt wo er mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, fiel mir auch die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater auf. Ich wüsste ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich dies sonst überhaupt bemerkt hätte. Zumindest momentan nicht.

Auch fiel mir auf einmal wieder ein, dass mein Untergebener ja irgendwas von einem "hohen Rang" erzählt hatte. Unrecht hatte dieser mit seiner Vermutung also schon mal nicht.

Doch war das nun eigentlich gut oder schlecht?

Schließlich entstammten wir so gesehen ja beide dem königlichen Geschlecht.

 

Dann entfernte er sich mit einem mal wieder von mir, brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen uns und sah mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

"Wenn alle Dämonen so wie du sind, dann mag ich euch. Ich finde diesen dämlichen Krieg sowieso so sinnlos und ich verurteile niemanden nur wegen seiner Abstammung. Im Gegensatz zu dem Rest meines Volkes, habe ich noch nie die Meinung vertreten, dass ihr schlechter als wir seid."

Ich lächelte selbstzufrieden und überbrückte nun meinerseits den von ihm neu erschaffenen Abstand zwischen uns.

Warum hat er diesen überhaupt erst zustande gebracht?

 

Meine Finger fanden erneut den Weg zu ihm, griffen diesmal vorsichtig in seine schwarzen Haare und verfingen sich in der samtigen Weichheit. Er entzog sich mir nicht, lächelte freundlich.

Sonst bin ich nicht so vorsichtig, handele viel ungestümer, doch bei ihm habe ich Angst, dass ich ihn kaputt machen könnte, sollte ich zu harsch zu ihm sein. Seltsam nicht? Er mag wirken wie eine Puppe, doch er ist ganz gewiss keine.

 

"Wie kommt es, dass du uns Dämonen gegenüber so freundlich gesinnt bist?"

"Man sollte nie alle über einen Kamm scheren.", antwortete er nur und grinste schelmisch.

Tya, wenn er meint.

Meine Finger tanzten noch immer fasziniert durch seine dunklen Haare.

 

"Ich muss wieder zurück.", hauchte Gray plötzlich und zerstörte damit den wundervollen Zauber des Augenblicks.

 

Irritiert blinzelte ich, ehe seine Worte zu mir durch sickerten und ich deren Bedeutung gänzlich verstand.

Schweren Herzens löste ich meine Finger aus seinen Haaren.

 

Der Engel setzte sich in Bewegung, doch nur ein paar Schritte, dann blieb er stehen und sah mich skeptisch an.

"Du lässt mich einfach gehen?", fragte er dann verwirrt und nun war es an mir zu grinsen.

"Wieso nicht?"

"Willst du mich nicht töten, weil ich unerlaubt hier eingedrungen bin?"

Ich lachte leise, schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

"Es sei dir noch einmal verziehen."

 

Er setzte erneut einen Schritt vor den anderen, entfernte sich zunehmend von mir, schwebte förmlich leichtfüßig über die Grenze des Landes, hinterließ ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl des Verlustes in mir.

 

"GRAY!", rief ich ihm schließlich doch noch einmal hinterher und er wand den Kopf zu mir um, jedoch ohne in seiner Bewegung inne zu halten oder seinen Weg zu unterbrechen.

"Sehen wir uns wieder?"

Ich wusste selbst nicht, woher dieser Wunsch rührte, doch ich würde ihn gerne noch einmal wieder sehen.

Kurz weiteten sich die Augen des Kurzhaarigen überrascht, doch dann nickte er sanft.

"Natürlich. Morgen. Wieder genau hier. Und dann löchere ich dich mit lauter Fragen über das Leben eines Dämonen.", warnte er mich scherzhaft und verschwand schließlich aus meinem Sichtfeld.

Ich lachte belustigt. Soll er nur. Ich erzähle es ihm gerne.

 

 

 

 

Doch als ich am nächsten Tag erneut hier her an die Grenze kam, war er nicht da.

Ich wartete. Viele Stunden.

Doch er kam nicht.

 

Auch am darauffolgenden Tag kam er nicht.

 

Und am Tag darauf auch nicht.

 

Und nachdem er sich auch nach zwei Wochen immer noch nicht blicken ließ, gab ich es irgendwann auf, ließ mir meine Enttäuschung jedoch nicht anmerken. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie hintergangen.

 

Doch zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich auch noch nicht, weshalb er nicht kam.

Das er nicht konnte.

 

Und irgendwann war ein Monat vergangen.

Und aus lauter Langeweile, beschloß ich der Menschenwelt mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten.

 

 

 

 

_~ tbc ~_


	3. 3. Sklave – "Und nun gehörst du mir."

Die Menschenwelt.

 

Eine dreckige, verdorbene und durch und durch schlechte Welt.

 

Die Menschen denken nur an sich, keiner kümmert sich um das Leid eines Anderen und so etwas wie Zusammenhalt gibt es hier schon lange nicht. Sie beneiden sich, gönnen dem Anderen kein Glück und bringen sich gegenseitig um. Liebe, Hass, Verrat und Intrigen.

Bei uns Dämonen ist das anders.

Doch gerade aus diesem Grund, fand ich die Menschen ja so lustig.

Sie sind die dümmsten und doch die interessantesten Wesen die es gab.

Es ist wahrlich erheiternd, ihnen zu zu sehen.

Ich komme ganz gerne hier her.

 

 

Ich war bereits eine Weile nicht mehr in dieser Welt.

Ich stand auf einem Marktplatz, auf dem viele Passanten geschäftigt durch die Straßen rannten, Mütter mit ihren Kindern schimpften und Verkäufer lautstark ihre Waren anpriesen. Es war lebhaft und laut hier. Das gefiel mir. Hier war immer was los.

 

"Suchen sie etwas Bestimmtes, Herr?", sprach mich Elsa, meine Begleiterin, an und legte fragend den Kopf schief, während sie brav neben mir her lief.

Wie so ein dressiertes Hündchen, schoß es mir kurz belustigt durch den Kopf. Doch ich hielt viel von Elsa. Sie war eine meiner engsten Vertrauten.

Die Männer an denen wir vorbei liefen, gafften sie nur so an, zogen sie förmlich schon mit ihren Blicken aus und machten keinerlei Hehl aus ihren mehr als unehrenhaften Absichten.

Selbst in ihrer Menschengestalt, wirkte Elsa einfach nur unglaublich anziehend auf das männliche Geschlecht, besonders die Menschen wurden schnell der Anziehungskraft eines Dämonen gegenüber schwach.

 

"Nein, nein. Ich wollte mich nur ein wenig hier umsehen. Mir war langweilig.", antwortete ich der rothaarigen Dämonin, fuhr mir in einer fahrigen Geste durch die hellen Haare und sah mich neugierig noch einmal genauer auf dem großen Marktplatz um.

Zugegeben, ich war es nicht gewohnt in Menschengestalt herum zu laufen. Ich fühlte mich seltsam, so ganz ohne Hörner, Schweif, Fangzähne und Krallen. Aber besser so, als unnötiges Aufsehen zu erregen. Nicht, dass ich irgendwas zu befürchten hatte, die Menschen waren mir weit unterlegen, doch ich hatte auch so was von keine Lust auf nervigen Aufruhr. Ich wollte meine Ruhe haben und nicht die Massen in blanke Panik versetzen. Dann wäre es vorbei mit dem entspannten Herumtrödeln.

 

Ich setzte mich wieder in Bewegung, Elsa folgte mir weiterhin und schritt an den verschiedenen Ständen vorbei, betrachtete das vielfältige Angebot.

Fische, Obst, Gemüse, Stoffe, Antiquitäten und alles mögliche Andere wurde angeboten, Gerüche stiegen auf und vermischten sich, ein Stück weit von uns entfernt konnte man das Schlagen eines Hammers auf Metall vernehmen. Eine Schmiede. Doch nichts davon weckte auch nur annähernd genug Interesse meinerseits, um auch wirklich an einem der vielen Stände stehen zu bleiben.

 

Erst ein weiterer Stand, ein wenig abseits vom restlichen Getümmel auf dem Markt, weckte dann doch meine Neugier, den er war anders als der Rest und auf eine stark verkorkste Art und Weise etwas Einzigartiges.

Verschiedenste Menschen, von jung bis alt, sowohl Mann als auch Frau standen dort in zerfetzten, alten Kleidern auf einer Art kleinen Podest und wurden von einem fettwanstigen, schmierigen, eindeutig nur auf Profit scharfen Verkäufer versteigert.

Ein Sklavenmarkt.

Zu dieser Zeit eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches. Dennoch verwerflich.

Und wieder einmal wurde mir bewusst, wie verdorben die Menschheit doch eigentlich ist, dass sie ihre eigenen Leute wie Vieh behandeln und verkaufen.

 

Eine junge Frau ging weg, wurde in eindeutiger sexueller Absicht von einem Kunden gekauft und ein neues "Objekt" betrat an ihrer Stelle das Podium.

Ich schnaubte abfällig und kurz fragte ich mich, warum ich mir das überhaupt ansah. Ich hatte kein Interesse an einem Sklaven, schon gar nicht, an einem menschlicher Gattung. Er würde in der Dämonenwelt keinen Tag überleben.

Doch als ich meinen Blick doch noch einmal zum neuen "Versteigerungsobjekt" wand, bezeichnete ich es fast schon als Fügung des Schicksals, dass ich ausgerechnet jetzt hier vorbei gelaufen und meine Aufmerksamkeit auf dieses Podium gerichtet hatte.

 

Doch bei dessen Anblick stockte mir der Atem, während sich der Schock in meine Glieder fraß und meine Augen in Unglauben weitete.

Das kann nicht sein! Unmöglich!

Das ist doch jetzt nur ein schlechter Scherz!

Spielen mir meine Sinne einen Streich?

Gray?!

Aber...er ist es. Das dort auf dem Podest, in billigen Fetzen und den Menschen willig dargeboten, war ohne Zweifel Gray!

 

Aber...wieso?!

Er ist doch ein Engel!

Warum wird er als Sklave, ich wiederhole, als SKLAVE, von den Menschen verkauft?! Ausgerechnet von Menschen und das als Prinz der Engel?! Das widersprach doch sämtlicher Logik!

Ich verstand das alles gerade überhaupt nicht, dass war mir zu hoch, mein Kopf protestierte, streikte und zeigte mir grinsend den Mittelfinger, als ich verzweifelt versuchte, diesen Eindruck und die Information irgendwie zu verarbeiten.

Doch er versagte kläglich. Ein Engel, kann nicht von Menschen verkauft werden. Er steht über den Menschen! Also wie kann dass bitte sein?! Was ist passiert?!

 

Mein Blick schweifte einmal musternd über seinen gesamten Körper.

Er sah nicht gut aus. Seine Haare hatten ihren Glanz verloren, wirkten fahl und glanzlos, seine Augen leblos und ohne Freude und zudem von tiefen Augenringen gezeichnet.

Er war dünner geworden, ganz sicher. Seine Klamotten waren dreckig und zerrissen, bedeckten seinen Körper mehr schlecht als recht.

Aber so viel Zeit ist doch noch gar nicht vergangen. Gerade mal ein Monat. Wie kann er da jetzt schon so einen Zustand aufweisen?

 

Gray sah stumm auf den Boden unter seinen Füßen, blickte nicht einmal auf, selbst als die ersten Kunden lautstark ihre Angebote für ihn verkündeten.

Sicher, viele wollten ihn. Das konnte ich durchaus nachvollziehen. Denn trotz seiner momentanen Verfassung, sah er immer noch einfach wundervoll aus. Eben wie ein Wesen nicht von dieser Welt. Mich selbst, hat seine Erscheinung damals ja auch überwältigt und ich war geblendet von seinem Äußeren. Verständlich also, dass da viele scharf auf ihn waren, dass war nur logisch. Seine Schönheit wurde ihm gerade zum Verhängnis.

 

"10.000!", ertönte auch schon das erste Gebot eines Kunden, dessen Hand wurde nach oben gerissen und machte so auf sich aufmerksam.

"15.000!", kam das nächste Angebot, was das erste noch einmal übertraf.

"17.000!"

"20.000!"

Die Summen schoßen in die Höhe, Gray schien ziemlich begehrt. Ich musste das stoppen!

"50.000!"

 

Das Gebot hatte meinen Mund schon verlassen, noch ehe ich weiter hätte darüber nachdenken können. Nicht, dass das etwas geändert hätte. Ich konnte es nicht erlauben, dass irgendein abartiger Mensch Gray ersteigert und mit ihm wer weiß was anstellt.

Natürlich erntete ich einen mehr als geschockten Blick meiner rothaarigen Begleiterin, doch ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum. Es war mir egal, dass sie mein Handeln weder verstand, noch nachvollziehen konnte. Natürlich, sie würde es nie begreifen können, warum ich plötzlich daran interessiert war, einen Engel zu ersteigern.

"Mein Fürst. Seid Ihr sicher?", sprach sie mich dann mit zweifelnder Stimme an, doch ich gab ihr nur mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie still sein und meine Entscheidungen nicht hinterfragen sollte.

Ich wusste schon, was ich tat. Ich lasse es bestimmt nicht zu, dass jemand anderer Gray bekommt.

 

Beim Klang meiner Stimme sah der Schwarzäugige plötzlich doch auf und begegnete meinem Blick, sah mir verwundert in die Augen und ihm stand die Frage warum ich hier bin, förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das und der Unglauben bezüglich meiner Anwesenheit. Verständlich. Der Herrscher der Dämonenwelt spaziert schließlich nicht jeden Tag einfach so unter den Menschen herum.

 

"50.000. Ich höre Gebote über 50.000! Okay, 50.000 zum Ersten, zum Zweiten und zum Dritten. Verkauft!", verkündete der Verkäufer schließlich lautstark, rieb sich mit einem geldgeilen Glitzern in den Augen die Hände und murmelte etwas von wegen "ich wusste, der würde mir viel einbringen". Außer mir hörte das natürlich niemand, aber ich hatte als Dämon ja auch stark verschärfte Sinne. Meine Wahrnehmung war nicht so beschränkt wie die der Menschen.

Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

Ich hasse solche Menschen. Doch war er auch so eklig, dass ihn nicht einmal meinem Cerberos zum Fraß vorwerfen würde. Der würde noch an Magenverstimmung krepieren oder dergleichen. Das hätte er nicht verdient, wirklich nicht.

 

Schließlich wurde der schwarzhaarige Engel harsch von der Bühne gestoßen und zu mir in die Arme dirigiert, während ich Elsa anordnete, sich um die finanziellen Angelegenheiten zu kümmern.

In der Dämonenwelt selbst, brauchten wir kein Geld. Auch Engel nutzen dieses Zahlungsmittel nicht. Das ist lediglich den Menschen vorbestimmt. Doch in meiner Position, war es ein Leichtes für mich an mehr als genug dieses Währungsmittels heran zu kommen, sobald ich doch mal hier her kam. Gedankenmanipulation konnte manchmal wahrlich praktisch sein.

 

"Natsu?", sprach Gray mich vorsichtig an, seine Stimme leise und so ungewohnt zurückhaltend, dass er mir vorkam wie eine andere Person und nicht mehr wie der süße, unschuldige Engel den ich vor knapp einem Monat kennengelernt hatte.

 

Ich nickte ihm zu, strich ihm sachte durch die schwarzen Haare. Sie fühlten sich anders als damals an.

"Was ist passiert? Wieso bist du hier?"

 

Doch er senkte lediglich betroffen den Blick und schwieg.

Ich seufzte leise. War vermutlich auch nicht der beste Ort, um darüber zu reden.

"Gut, lass uns später darüber reden.", meinte ich nur und griff nach seinem Handgelenk, während ich mich in Bewegung setzte und ihn hinter mir her fort von den Massen zog, zu einem abgelegenen Ort, wo niemand war der uns beobachten konnte und öffnete dort schließlich ein Tor zur Dämonenwelt.

 

"Brauchst du noch irgendwas?", fragte ich an meine Begleiterin gewandt, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, also zuckte ich mit den Achseln und wir begaben uns zu dritt wieder zurück in meine Heimatwelt.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Gray sah sich neugierig um, während er mir schweigend hinterher lief.

Er ist noch nie im Palast der Dämonenwelt gewesen. Kein Wunder, Engel hatten hier eigentlich auch nichts zu suchen.

Zwar spürte man deutlich die angespannte Atmosphäre als meine Leute den Engel erblickten, waren die meisten den reinen Wesen uns gegenüber eben doch noch feindlich gesinnt, doch keiner meiner Untergebenen wagte es, auch nur das Wort zu erheben um ihrem Missmut Luft zu machen. Sie würden nie etwas gegen ihren Herrscher in Laute formen und ihrem Mund entweichen lassen. Es war jetzt nicht so, dass ich extrem grausam war und mein Volk mit Angst dominierte, doch ich war durchaus streng und erwartete absolute Loyalität und Gehorsam.

 

Ich ließ mich nicht beirren und führte den Kleineren in mein persönliches Gemach. Dort hatten wir unsere Ruhe und konnten uns ungestört unterhalten. Ich hatte Fragen. Sehr viele Fragen. Und die wollen alle beantwortet werden.

 

Im Gemach angekommen, bedeutete ich ihm, sich auf mein gigantisches Bett zu setzen, während ich ihm Gegenüber Platz nahm. Zugegeben, für einen alleine mag das Bett viel zu groß erscheinen. Doch einerseits brauchte ich meinen Platz, andererseits war es durchaus von Vorteil ein großes Bett zu haben, wenn man sich dann doch mal nächtliche Gesellschaft einlädt.

 

"Also. Was ist passiert?", wiederholte ich meine Frage, legte erwartend den Kopf schief und wartete ruhig auf eine Antwort von dem Engel.

Wo sind eigentlich seine Flügel?

Der Schwarzhaarige wirkte seltsam angespannt, kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum, sein Blick huschte unsicher durch den Raum. Er fühlte sich unwohl. Das war nicht zu übersehen.

 

"Gray?", sprach ich ihn ein weiteres Mal an, diesmal deutlich mehr Nachdruck in die Stimme legend.

"Bitte verzeiht mir Meister, aber ich kann das einfach nicht erzählen."

Skeptisch ließ ich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe wandern.

Meister? Warum nennt er mich so?

Kopfschüttelnd verdrängte ich das Wort wieder.

Ist ja auch egal.

 

"Warum nicht?", bohrte ich dann weiter nach.

"Es wurde mir verboten.", murmelte er leise, sah schließlich stumm auf seine in seinem Schoss gefalteten Hände.

Gott, er verwirrte mich und warf nur noch mehr Fragen in mir auf. Wer hat es ihm verboten?

Doch so schnell gab ich nicht auf. Ich wollte Antworten. Und ich war gewillt diese auch zu bekommen.

 

"Warum bist du damals nicht zu unserem Treffen gekommen?"

"Aus dem selben Grund, weswegen ich jetzt auch hier bin. Wobei ich froh sein kann, dass mich kein anderer gekauft hat. Vergebt mir Meister."

"Warum bitte, nennst du mich eigentlich die ganze Zeit "Meister"?"

Diesmal war es an ihm, mich verwirrt anzusehen.

"Naya, ich wurde versklavt und von euch gekauft. Das erklärt es doch."

Ja sicher. Schon irgendwo. Aber auch eben vieles trotzdem nicht. Warum er mich Meister nannte, war zwar nun schlüssig, doch wie es eben dazu gekommen war, dass er nun als Sklave hier saß und mich Meister nannte, eben nicht.

Zudem war es irgendwie schon seltsam, dass er sich innerhalb so kurzer Zeit damit abgefunden zu haben schien, sein weiteres Leben als Sklave fristen zu müssen. Ich hätte schon gedacht, er würde sich mehr dagegen wehren. Doch wer weiß was geschehen ist, dass er sich so schnell damit arrangiert hatte.

Eigentlich hatte ich jedoch nicht wirklich vor gehabt, ihn als Sklaven hier zu halten. Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich wollte ihn lediglich da raus holen. Weil er meiner Meinung nach, da eben nicht hingehörte. Ohne jegliche Hintergedanken. Obwohl es irgendwo ein durchaus verlockender Gedanke war. Ich meine, das hieß ja jetzt eigentlich, dass er nur mir gehörte und alles tun musste, was ich von ihm verlangte. Ganz egal was. Das ließ jede Menge Freiraum für alle möglichen Fetische.

 

Doch ob es auf Dauer gut ging einen Engel im Reich der Dämonen leben zu lassen? Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sein Vater ihn bestimmt zurück holen will, wenn er davon Wind bekommt. Jedoch, hätte sein Vater es dann eigentlich erst gar nicht zulassen dürfen, dass er in der Welt der Menschen landet? Irgendwas stimmt da nicht.

Sicher, ich könnte ihn nun auch einfach zurück in sein Reich schicken. Ich hatte ihn befreit und damit schon eigentlich Dinge getan, zu denen ich nicht verpflichtet gewesen war. Doch irgendwie wollte ich das nicht. Sollte er erst mal ruhig hier bleiben. Er gehört ja nun auch mir, nicht?

 

Ich spürte wie der dämonische Druck meiner Untergebenen stieg, sie unruhig wurden. Ich werde sie wohl beschwichtigen und ihnen den Grund für Grays Anwesenheit erklären müssen, bevor sie auch noch auf die dumme Idee kamen, dem Schwarzäugigen etwas anzutun.

 

Erneut schweifte mein Blick über seinen Körper, über die dreckigen Klamotten und seufzend erhob ich mich, schritt aus dem Raum und kam wenige Augenblicke mit einem schwarzen, edlen Gewand wieder.

 

"Hier. Geh dich erst mal waschen. Du hast es nötig.", meinte ich, drückte ihm das Gewand in die Hand und deutete auf einen angrenzenden Raum meines Schlafgemachs.

Mein persönliches Luxusbadezimmer mit einem riesigen in den Boden eingelassenen Becken, in dem Rosenblätter umher schwammen und ein angenehmer Duft herrschte, der durch jede Menge ätherischer Öle verursacht wurde.

 

Gray sah mich unsicher an, zögerte offensichtlich und war sich nicht sicher, ob er meinem "Angebot" Folge leisten sollte.

"Gray. Geh dich waschen.", wiederholte ich, diesmal in deutlich eindringlicherem Ton und augenblicklich erhob er sich, nickte mir zu und verschwand schließlich im Bad.

 

Seufzend fuhr ich mir durch die Haare, brachte ihre ursprüngliche, ohnehin schon wilde Ordnung durcheinander und beschloß während der Engel baden ist, erst mal ein Gespräch mit meiner rechten Hand zu führen. Sprich: Gildarts.

Ich glaube, er war in dieser Hinsicht der beste Ansprechpartner, ist er doch wesentlich verständnisvoller als der Rest meiner Untergebenen und zudem einer der sehr wenigen, der die Engel nicht hasste und ihnen relativ neutral entgegen trat. Er war ohnehin viel zu gut gelaunt um jemanden wirklich zu hassen, dachte ich argwöhnisch und verließ meine privaten Gemächer.

Gray würde hier sicher sein, keiner meiner Leute hatte das Recht dazu, diese Räumlichkeiten ohne meine Erlaubnis zu betreten.

 

"GILDARTS!", schrie ich auch sogleich lautstark durch den gesamten Palast, da ich so was von keine Lust hatte, ihn erst überall zu suchen.

So ging es wesentlich schneller und einfacher.

"YO! BIN HIER!", wurde mir auch prompt zurück geschrien, während ein paar Angestellte im Palast erschrocken durch das plötzliche Herumgeschreie die Köpfe einzogen und sich sicherlich ihren Teil dabei dachten.

Es kümmerte mich nicht.

"WO IST HIER, DU TROTTEL?!"

"IN DER KÜCHE!"

 

Schnaubend stampfte ich also Richtung Küche und kam letztlich vor einem essenden Gildarts zum stehen, der sich gerade großzügig am Fleischvorrat bediente, dabei sichtlich zufrieden wirkte.

 

"Ich muss mit dir reden."

Der ältere Dämon blickte mich wissend an, zauberte ein breites Grinsen auf seine Züge.

"Lass mich raten. Du möchtest von mir wissen was du jetzt wegen dem Engel machen sollst, den du vorhin hier angeschleppt hast."

"Wow. Du bist gut.", grinste ich anerkennend zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Woher weißt du dass er hier ist?", setzte ich dann noch an und ließ mich auf dem Tisch nieder.

"Natsu bitte. Das gesamte Palast weiß das. Abgesehen mal davon, dass man ihn riecht, spürt man auch deutlich seine Präsenz. Aber was genau liegt dir denn nun auf dem Herzen?", äußerte er väterlich, streckte sich ein Stück und tätschelte mir fürsorglich den rechten Oberschenkel.

Eigentlich hasste ich so was ja, aber bei Gildarts war es in Ordnung. Weil er fast wie eine Art Vaterersatz für mich war.

 

"Hach...das ist alles so kompliziert. Weißt du, dass er der Prinz der Engel ist?"

Die Augenbraue des Älteren wanderte überrascht in die Höhe.

"Tatsächlich? Wo hast du ihn aufgegabelt?"

"In der Menschenwelt. Auf dem Sklavenmarkt."

"Silver hat seinen eigenen Sohn verkauft?!", erwiderte Gildarts fassungslos, massierte sich dann mit der linken Hand die Schläfen und seufzte erschlagen.

Früher waren Silver und Gildarts Freunde. Als sie noch Kinder waren. Zusammen mit meinem Vater Igneel. Sie waren ein unzerstörbares Dreiergespann und keinen von ihn kümmerte es, ob sie nun Dämonen oder Engel waren. Doch dieses ist mit der Zeit auseinander gebrochen. Tragisch, aber nicht mehr zu ändern. Es gab viele Gründe, warum ihre Freundschaft in die Brüche ging.

 

"Du denkst, er hat ihn verkauft?", fragte ich zweifelnd.

"Nun, ganz sicher bin ich mir da natürlich nicht, aber irgendwas muss ihm wohl nicht gepasst haben. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären, dass sein Sohn bei den Menschen gelandet ist. Das ist unter normalen Umständen nicht möglich, er ist schließlich ein Engel und die sind den Menschen weit überlegen. Und der einzige der die Macht dazu hätte den Prinzen zu verkaufen, ist nun einmal der König."

Jetzt wo er es sagt. Da war was dran. Gray hat sich ja bestimmt nicht freiwillig versklaven lassen. Doch welche Gründe gab es dafür? Was ist geschehen?

Aus dem Schwarzhaarigen selbst ist ja nichts heraus zu bekommen. Obwohl, ihm wurde es zwar verboten, aber wenn er nun mein Sklave war und ich es ihm befahl, müsste er es mir doch eigentlich trotzdem erzählen, nicht wahr?

Zugegeben, nicht die ehrenvollste Art und Weise um an Informationen zu gelangen, jedoch eine sehr effektive, wenn er von sich aus nichts erzählt. Und es lässt mir nun einmal keine Ruhe. Und das ist auch wirklich keine Kleinigkeit.

 

"Was machst du jetzt mit ihm? Wenn du ihn hier behältst, wird das früher oder später einen ganz schönen Aufruhr unter deinen Leuten verursachen.", ertönte erneut Gildarts Stimme und erinnerte mich an die Konsequenzen meiner Handlung.

"Pfffh. Das ist mir doch egal. Ich bin schließlich ihr Herrscher, da haben die sich nicht gegen meine Entscheidungen aufzulehnen. Ich habe ihn gekauft, also behalte ich ihn auch. Und damit Punkt. Wenn ihn wirklich sein eigener Vater verkauft haben sollte, kann ich ihn ja auch nicht einfach wieder zurück schicken. Außerdem...mag ich ihn irgendwie."

Und ohne auf eine weitere Erwiderung des Braunhaarigen zu warten, wand ich mich schließlich ab und verließ die Küche wieder, steuerte den Weg zurück zu meinem Gemach an.

 

 

 

 

_~ tbc ~_


	4. 4. Ankündigung – Möge der Krieg beginnen

"Eure Majestät!"

 

Aufgeregt kam Elfman in den Thronsaal gestolpert, hielt mir aufgewühlt einen vergilbten, zerknitterten Zettel entgegen.

 

"So eben ist dieser Brief hier angekommen und ihr solltet ihn wirklich lesen."

 

Stirnrunzelnd nahm ich meinem Untergebenen den Brief aus der Hand, faltete ihn auseinander und überflog die Zeilen auf diesem.

 

 

 

_~ Herrscher der Dämonenwelt,_

_wie es aussieht, habt Ihr eurerseits den Friedensvertrag gebrochen. Und das bereits nach so kurzer Zeit. Erbärmlich._

_Ihr wart tatsächlich so dreist und habt meinen Sohn entführt, den Prinzen des Königreiches der Engel!_

_Ist euch die Bandbreite eures Handelns überhaupt bewusst?_

_Den Thronfolger gewaltsam zu entführen, bedeutet unausweichlich Krieg!_

_Doch Ihr habt es ja selbst so gewollt._

_Und ich bin nicht bereit dazu, solch einen schwerwiegenden Fehler einfach so zu vergeben. Ihr habt euch das letzte mal gegen uns Engel aufgelehnt!_

 

_Zwei Monate..._

_In zwei Monaten marschieren wir in euer Land ein und vernichten euch ein für alle mal. Jeden einzelnen von euch!_

_Wir machen das Dämonenreich dem Erdboden gleich!_

 

_In Ehre, Silver ~_

 

 

 

Bitte was?!

Hat der sie noch alle?!

Wer hat hier wen entführt?!

Wie kommt er da überhaupt drauf? Entführt?! Ich, Gray?!

Ich habe ihn gekauft! Auf dem Sklavenmarkt wohlgemerkt! Das hatte ja wohl rein gar nichts mit einer niederträchtigen Entführung gemein. Wieso sollte ich so was auch überhaupt tun? Was hätte ich denn bitte davon? Ich bin nicht sonderlich scharf auf einen Krieg, auch wenn der werte Herr Silver das wohl so sieht.

 

Womöglich war das alles auch nur eine miese Intrige.

Will Silver diesen Krieg vielleicht?

Hat er deshalb seinen eigenen Sohn an die Menschen verkauft?

Gott, wie widerlich! Das nenne ich mal wirklich verwerflich. Gray ist sein Sohn!

 

Ich weiß zwar beim besten Willen nicht, was dieser Typ hier gerade für ein falsches Spiel treibt, aber ich werde es heraus finden. Und wenn er so sehr auf Krieg besteht, dann bitte! Soll er ihn haben!

In diesen zwei Monaten werden WIR es sein, die im blutgetränkten Schlachtfeld als Sieger hervor gehen und nicht die Engel.

 

Doch vorher werde ich Gray noch einmal aufsuchen. Wenn er mein Sklave war, dann hatte er letztlich gar keine andere Wahl. Er MUSSTE mir auf meine Fragen antworten.

Und auch wenn so etwas sonst nicht meine Art war, jetzt ging es um mein Königreich, es stand so viel auf dem Spiel und es war sein Vater, der uns grundlos aufgrund einer falschen Beschuldigung den Krieg erklärt hatte, also hatte ich ja wohl auch ein Recht darauf, die Wahrheit hinter all dem von dem Engel zu erfahren.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

"Gray!"

 

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte aufgrund meines harschen Tonfalls ein wenig zusammen, sah mich dann fragend an, als ich wütend in mein Schlafgemach gerauscht kam und ungehalten die Tür aufriss.

 

Aber ist meine missmutige Stimmung denn wirklich ein Wunder, nachdem man mir so eben völlig grundlos den Krieg erklärt hatte?! Wer wäre da nicht angefressen?! So ein Krieg war schließlich nun wirklich keine kleine Lappalie, die man mal eben einfach so mit der Hand abwinken konnte.

Und wenn Gray tatsächlich mit dahinter steckte, ein falsches Spiel mit mir spielte, in diese Sache mit involviert war, dann...dann...oh, ich wusste nicht, was ich dann mit ihm machen würde, aber es würde keinesfalls etwas Schönes sein, so viel war sicher! Ich würde ihn definitiv für seine mehr als verwerfliche Tat zur Rechenschaft ziehen, denn das hier war mein Reich um das es hier ging. Da war jegliche Sympathie völlig fehl am Platz.

 

Der Engel saß auf meinem Bett, ich hatte ihm vorerst verboten das Zimmer alleine zu verlassen, es war einfach zu gefährlich. Denn ich konnte nicht garantieren, dass einer meiner Leute nicht doch die Kontrolle über sich verlieren und den Schwarzhaarigen angreifen würde.

 

"Ja Meister?", sprach mich Gray unsicher an, faltete unruhig die Hände in seinem Schoß und sah mir meine mehr als schlechte Laune nur allzu deutlich an.

Ich schien ihn einzuschüchtern.

 

Gereizt schmiss ich ihm den Brief seines Vaters entgegen, funkelte ihn vernichtend an.

"Erkläre mir das!", forderte ich ihn auf, während er den Brief in die Hand nahm und ihn sich ebenfalls durchlas.

 

Eine Weile des Schweigens verging, doch schließlich lachte der Engel bitter auf, festigte den Griff um den Brief und zerknitterte ihn, sah unsicher zu mir.

 

"Wieso behauptet dein Vater, ich hätte dich entführt? Wieso ist er so auf diesen Krieg fixiert? Ist das alles nur ein billiger Trick von euch? Hast du mit all dem was zu tun?! Erkläre mir, warum du versklavt wurdest!", sprach ich mit deutlichem Nachdruck in der Stimme, blickte erwartend zu dem Dunkelhaarigen.

 

Dieser biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe, wand den Blick ab, schwieg.

Das machte mich nur umso wütender.

Und meine Geduld ging den Bach runter.

 

Eilig schritt ich auf ihn zu, packte ihn am Kragen seines weißen Gewandes und zog ihn zu mir auf Augenhöhe hoch.

"Gray, verdammt! Es geht hier um mein Reich! Also mach dein gottverdammtes Maul auf!"

Es tat mir ja schon irgendwo leid den Engel so anzufahren, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Mit der Ankündigung eines Krieges war nun einmal nicht zu spaßen, ich war der Herrscher, für meine Dämonen verantwortlich und wenn dieser bescheuerte, völlig unnötige Krieg schon unvermeidbar war, dann wollte ich wenigstens den Grund dafür wissen. Ich hatte ein Recht dazu, diesen zu erfahren!

 

"Bin ich nicht dein Meister? Hast du mir als Sklave nicht zu gehorchen?!", zischte ich ungeduldig und nach einem weiteren kurzen Zögern, machte er schließlich doch endlich den Mund auf, brachte zögerliche Worte über seine Lippen.

 

"Ich habe mit all dem nichts zu tun. Wirklich nicht. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass er einen Krieg gegen Euch plant. Mir war zwar schon immer bewusst dass er euch Dämonen wirklich hasst, aber das er so weit gehen und meinen Fehler so ausnutzen würde..."

Er brach ab, während ich skeptisch die Stirn in Falten legte, ihn schließlich los ließ, mich langsam wieder beruhigte und mich ihm gegenüber auf dem weichen, großen, luxuriösen Bett niederließ.

Gray betrachtete den dunkelroten Bezug und krallte seine Finger in's Laken.

 

"Deinen Fehler?", wiederholte ich verwirrt, musterte den Engelsprinzen zweifelnd.

Er wirkte nervös, seine gesamte Körperhaltung war stark angespannt.

Mein Gegenüber atmete noch mal tief ein und wieder aus, ehe er endlich zu der von mir langersehnten Erklärung ansetzte.

"Als mein Vater erfahren hatte, dass ich mich vor einem Monat mit Euch getroffen und unerlaubt alleine das Dämonenreich betreten habe, war er außer sich vor Wut. Er hat mich als Verräter am eigenen Land hingestellt, ich würde ihm in den Rücken fallen, Verbrüderung mit dem Feind! Nennt es, wie Ihr wollt. Er verabscheut eure Rasse abgrundtief und hat sich da so rein gesteigert, dass er mich für mein Vergehen bestrafen wollte. Weil es eine Schande war, als Prinz der Engel Kontakt zu den Dämonen zu suchen. Weil ich in seinen Augen eine Schande war. Also hat er mir meine Flügel heraus gerissen, mich verbannt und letztlich als billigen Sklaven ausgerechnet an die Menschen verkauft. All das nur, um mich für meinen angeblichen Verrat zu bestrafen. "Soll ich bei dieser niederen Rasse doch versauern", waren seine Worte. Aber ich habe ihn nicht verraten! Nur weil ich mit Euch geredet habe, habe ich ihn doch nicht verraten!"

Mein Blick weitete sich ungläubig, als Gray sein Gesicht zu mir wand, als ich die Verzweiflung, den Schmerz, das Leid in seinen Augen registrierte. Es traf mich mit einer solchen Wucht, dass ich sogar für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Gefühl hatte, ich könnte sein Leid auch selbst fühlen.

 

Ich schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, zwang mich zur Fassung.

"Aber ist er nicht dein Vater? Wie kann er dir da so was antun?! Ist ihm nicht bewusst, dass er total lächerlich überreagiert hat?!"

Es sei denn, genau das war ohnehin seine Absicht.

"Er hatte schon immer sehr strenge Prinzipien. Und der liebevollste Vater war er auch noch nie. Trotzdem hätte ich nie erwartet, dass er eines Tages so weit gehen würde."

 

Verstehe.

Das meinte er also mit "Fehler ausnutzen". Dieser schien Silver gerade Recht gekommen zu sein. Als hätte er die ganze Zeit nur auf eine passende Gelegenheit für diesen Krieg gewartet und als ihm dieser nun auf einem Silbertablett präsentiert wurde, musste er sie natürlich ergreifen. Was für ein abgekartetes, verwerfliches Spiel.

Fragt sich nur woher er wusste dass Gray bei mir war.

  
Für mich gab es keinen Grund, an seinen Worten zu zweifeln. Sicher, er könnte mich anlügen, doch wieso sollte er? Was hätte er davon? Zudem konnte man es den meisten Personen doch sehr gut ansehen, wenn sie die Wahrheit verschwiegen. Sie verrieten sich meist durch Mimik und Gestik, durch Nervosität und sichtliches Unwohlsein.

Außerdem waren da diese Narben an seinem Rücken, genau da, wo eigentlich seine Flügel saßen und dies war ebenso etwas, was mich von der Ehrlichkeit seiner Worte überzeugte.

 

"Aber...wenn er deine Flügel...heißt das dann nicht, dass du gar kein richtiger Engel mehr bist?"

Gray zuckte so heftig zusammen, als hätte ich ihn geschlagen und fasste sich intuitiv mit einer Hand an die Narbe an seinem Rücken.

"Naya...ein verbannter Engel eben.", erwiderte er.

 

Dann brach Schweigen zwischen uns aus, ich ließ mir all seine Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, suchte einen sinnvollen Zusammenhang zwischen ihnen, auch wenn er sich mir nicht erschloss und ich Silvers Verhalten beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

Zwar hatte ich selbst keine Kinder, doch ich stellte es mir in etwa wie die Liebe zu meinem Vater Igneel vor. Und deswegen verstand ich auch nicht, wie er so etwas Grausames tun konnte.

 

Das hieß allerdings, selbst wenn Silver tatsächlich sauer und enttäuscht war, kam ihm die ganze Sache mit seinem Sohn eigentlich irgendwo auch ganz recht. Denn es half ihm zur Verwirklichung seines Planes. Er ging wahrlich über Leichen, sein Hass uns gegenüber kannte keine Grenzen. Irgendwo war das ja sogar beachtlich!

 

Aber ich schätzte, an der ganzen Sache ließ sich gerade nicht wirklich etwas ändern, selbst wenn ich wollte. Ich musste es wohl akzeptieren und den Tatbestand des Krieges hinnehmen.

Also seufzte ich, rückte letztlich näher zu dem Anderen hin, streckte meine Hand aus und strich ihm lächelnd ein paar wirre Haarsträhnen aus dem schönen Gesicht.

 

"Entschuldige, dass ich so harsch zu dir war. Ich war nur so wütend, aber ich hätte dennoch nicht so ausrasten dürfen."

Grays Augen weiteten sich überrascht, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Nein, nein Meister. Alles in Ordnung. Ihr braucht euch für nichts zu entschuldigen. Immerhin geht es um euer Reich. Da ist es schon verständlich, dass Ihr so wütend wart und mir ein falsches Spiel vorgeworfen habt."

 

Seine Haare hatten ihre Weichheit eingebüßt, fühlten sich nicht mehr so sanft und geschmeidig wie bei unserem damaligen ersten Treffen an. Generell wirkte er im Moment eher wie ein Schatten seiner Selbst, wie ein billiges Abbild. Kein Wunder, bedenkt man, was er erlebt hatte.

Und dennoch...als ich mit meinen Augen die Seine fixierte, flammte erneut diese seltsame, unbändige Faszination für den ehemaligen Engel in mir auf. Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht verstand, woher diese eigentlich rührte. Er war immer noch schön. Schöner als alles, was ich bisher je gesehen hatte.

 

 

Was ist eigentlich ein Engel, dem die Flügel gestutzt wurden?

Wenn er nicht mehr fliegen kann?

Ist er dann wie ein Schmetterling, dem man eben dieser Fähigkeit beraubt hat?

Ein Schmetterling ohne Flügel ist eine Raupe.

Hässlich, klein, schwach.

Doch irgendwann verpuppt sich diese Raupe und wird zu einem wunderschönen Schmetterling.

So ist der eigentliche Kreislauf des Lebens.

Und dann wäre ein Engel ohne Flügel nur noch...ein Mensch?

Aber kann man einen Engel wirklich mit einem Menschen gleich setzen?

Wird auch aus ihm irgendwann wieder ein wundervoller Engel?

Oder wird er eher zum Dämon?

 

 

"Meister?"

Grays Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. Fragend blickte ich zu ihm und wartete darauf, dass er weiter sprach.

"Was...wird jetzt eigentlich aus mir?", fragte er dann unsicher.

"Wie meinst du das?", stellte ich stattdessen eine perplexe Gegenfrage.

"Naya ich..."

Er brach ab, sah zur Seite.

Unglaublich wie sehr er sich durch diesen Zwischenfall verändert hat. Er war mal so fröhlich, so aufgeweckt, ja nahezu unnahbar und nun? Doch kann man es ihm verübeln? Verstoßen und verbannt von seinem eigenen Vater, der Flügel beraubt und den Rang als Thronfolger aberkannt. Das war nicht einfach.

 

"Du bleibst natürlich hier. Schließlich habe ich ganz schön viel für dich bezahlt."

Ich grinste ihn an, wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen.

"Aber...Eure Leute...", wollte er besorgt einwerfen, doch ich winkte nur lässig ab und fiel ihm ins Wort.

"Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Oder willst du zurück zu deinem Vater?"

Gray zögerte, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe.

 

"Du hast doch gesagt, du findest uns Dämonen toll und würdest gerne mehr über uns heraus finden, nicht wahr?"

Gray nickte und ich fuhr fort.

"Da habe ich auch bereist eine gute Idee. Ich stelle dir einen meiner engsten Vertrauten als Lehrmeister zur Verfügung. Er wird dir alles beibringen. Wie du dich zu verhalten hast, wie du gegen die Anderen zurecht kommst, wie du hier überlebst und so weiter. Wie du dir sicher denken kannst, ist das Leben hier bei uns ganz anders als bei dir. Denn auch wenn es meine Leute sind, letztlich bleiben es eben doch nur ein Haufen Dämonen. Und die sind nun einmal dafür bekannt, dass die sich gerne gegenseitig das Leben schwer machen, es ist ein ständiger Machtkampf, die Starken fressen die Schwachen. Es ist normal, liegt in ihrer Natur und nur weil die im Palast intelligenter und kultivierter sind, gilt das leider bei weitem nicht für alle in diesem Reich lebenden Dämonen. Das ist eine Tatsache."

 

Wieder nickte er und zufrieden lächelte ich ihn an, erhob mich hastig, griff nach seiner Hand und zog den völlig überrumpelten Gray ebenfalls ohne Vorwarnung auf die Beine, schleifte ihn hinter mir her zur Tür, hatte die freie Hand bereits an die Klinke gelegt, hielt aber dann doch noch mal inne und blickte über meine Schulter hinweg zu ihm.

 

"Ach ja und noch etwas. Hör gefälligst endlich damit auf, mich "Meister" zu nennen und so förmlich anzusprechen. Ich habe einen Namen und du bist für mich viel mehr als nur ein Sklave. Dass ich vorhin von diesem Recht ausnahmsweise einmal Gebrauch gemacht habe, tut mir leid und es kommt auch nicht mehr vor. Wie gesagt, ich war aufgebracht. Du bist kein Sklave, auch wenn ich dich als eben dieser gekauft habe. Das war jedoch bestimmt nicht dafür, um dich hier als Sklaven zu halten."

 

Gray war verwirrt, überfordert, verwundert, erstaunt aufgrund meines Verhaltens und ehrlich auch zutiefst dankbar. Schließlich war es alles andere als selbstverständlich, dass ein Dämon so liebevoll zu einem Engel ist, ob nun verbannt oder nicht. Ich sah es ihm an. All diese Emotionen spiegelten sich in seinem Blick wieder, brachen förmlich über ihn herein und er brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er endlich eine Erwiderung heraus brachte.

 

"Ja Mei...Natsu..."

 

Zufrieden drückte ich seine Hand, ehe ich endlich die Tür öffnete und ihn hinter mir her aus dem Raum zerrte.

"Und jetzt komm, ich stelle dir deinen Lehrer Zeref vor."

 

 

 

 

_~ tbc ~_


	5. 5. Lehrmeister – "Was war ich nun?"

_POV: Gray_  
  
  
Mein neuer "Meister" Natsu führte mich durch so viele Gänge und Ecken im Palast, dass ich bereits nach kürzester Zeit die Orientierung verlor.  
Dieses Gebäude war aber auch riesig! Noch viel größer als das Königshaus in unserem Reich. Beeindruckend. Aber auch beängstigend. Wenn ich mich hier verlaufe, finde ich wohl nie wieder zurück. Aber sicher kommt das Wissen über die Beschaffenheit dieses Ortes mit der Zeit, wenn ich nur lange genug hier bleiben konnte.  
  
Schweigend lief ich einfach hinter dem Dämonen her, beobachtete fasziniert, wie sein schwarzer Schweif beim Laufen hin und her schwang. Wir Engel hatten so etwas nicht. Doch die Dämonenrasse hatte noch andere Besonderheiten, die wir Engel nicht aufwiesen. Es reichte da schon, wenn ich mir nur die Person vor mir ansah. Diese beeindruckenden Hörner die auf seinem Kopf thronten und wohl so manch einem den nötigen Respekt beibrachten, die spitzen Zähne oder die langen Nägel, die entfernt an Klauen erinnerten. Dazu diese Male im Gesicht, zwei rote Striche die seitlich über den Kiefer liefen.  
All das, hatten wir nicht. Doch ich fand das keineswegs abstoßend oder hässlich, wie mein Vater immer meinte. Ich fand es irgendwie sogar schön.  
Sie waren anders als wir, nicht so rein und unschuldig, liebten das Blut und den Tod und doch, ähnelten sie uns auf gewisse Weise. Zumindest die höheren, intelligenteren Rassen. Die hatten doch eine teilweise fast schon menschlich anmutende Gestalt.  
Allerdings gab es unter den Dämonen auch doch ziemlich widerwärtige Gestalten, solche, die wirklich nichts mehr mit einem Menschen gemein hatten, entstellt wirkten und keinerlei Intelligenz aufwiesen, lediglich von ihren Trieben gelenkt wurden. Wesen, die die Bezeichnung "Dämonen" auch wirklich verdienten, weil sie sich genauso verhielten.  
  
Naja, aber so ein richtiger Engel war ich ja jetzt nun auch nicht mehr. Mein Vater hatte mich meiner Flügel beraubt und mich verstoßen. Somit war ich jetzt nur noch ein gefallener Engel, verdammt und kaum noch als solcher erkennbar. Und werden gefallene Engel, getrieben von Hass und Rache nicht irgendwann unweigerlich selbst zu Dämonen?  
Allerdings wird man ja normalerweise nicht grundlos als Engel verdammt, meist hatte man zuvor eine verwerfliche Tat begannen, die diesen Umstand begünstigte. Verrat, Mord an einem Artgenossen, ja manchmal sogar sexuelle Begierden. Schließlich waren wir Engel "rein" und durften so etwas im Normalfall nicht tun. Außer man war verheiratet, denn irgendwie musste man ja dann doch auch für Nachwuchs sorgen. Vor der Eheschließung war das jedoch strengstens untersagt. Aus dem Grund war ich auch noch selbst unberührt.  
  
Doch ich glaube, das alles spielte jetzt ohnehin keine Rolle mehr. Und ich wusste, die Dämonen sahen das anders. Sie gaben sich ihren fleischlichen Begierden hin, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Aber ich fand es nicht schlimm. Sicher, sie waren anders, lebten komplett verschieden und unterschieden sich in ihrer Denkweise und ihren Ansichten, doch im Gegensatz zu dem Rest meiner Art, verachtete ich sie deswegen nicht und hatte keine Vorurteile.  
  
Auch die Menschen lebten schließlich anders als wir, begingen stets schlechte Taten, schämten sich noch nicht einmal dafür und doch wurden sie von uns Engeln geliebt und beschützt. Absurd, nicht?  
  
Doch vielleicht war es auch einfach normal, dass Dämonen und Engel nun mal natürliche Feinde waren. So war es schließlich schon immer und so wird es wohl auch bleiben.  
  
  
Plötzlich blieb Natsu unvermittelt vor einer größeren, silbernen Tür stehen, warf mir einen flüchtigen Blick über seine Schulter zu und schnippte dann gegen die Tür.  
Seine Finger leuchteten dabei kurz rötlich auf und schon öffnete sich die Tür völlig selbstständig, gab ein lautes Knarzen von sich, dass schmerzhaft in den Ohren wieder schallte.  
  
Dann betrat er wortlos den Raum und nach kurzem Zögern folgte ich ihm schließlich unsicher.  
  
"Eure Majestät!", wurde Natsu auch sogleich respektvoll begrüßt und ein schwarzhaariger, mir fremder Junge verbeugte sich kurz ehrfürchtig vor ihm.  
Der Hellhaarige legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, trat dann einen Schritt zur Seite, gab somit die Sicht auf mich frei und nickte kurz in meine Richtung.  
  
"Zeref, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen.", fing der Dämon an, wand sich kurz mir zu und bedeutete mir näher zu kommen.  
"Das ist Gray. Ich möchte, dass du ihm alles beibringst was er wissen muss, um hier zurecht zu kommen. Zudem sollst du ihm auch beibringen, wie er sich im Notfall gegen einen Feind verteidigen kann."  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige war etwas kleiner als sein Herrscher, hatte unergründliche, tiefschwarze Augen, aus denen er mich eher abweisend musterte, schnaubend die Nase rümpfte und letztlich skeptisch die Augenbrauen in die Höhe wandern ließ. Er verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust, verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das Andere und ließ seinen Schweif einmal gegen den Boden klatschen, betrachtete mich abweisend. Sein Missfallen bezüglich Natsus Befehl, war ihm mehr als anzusehen. Ich fühlte mich unwohl.  
  
Auch der Kleinere wieß die typischen dämonischen Merkmale auf. Zwei Hörner, ein Schweif, spitze Zähne und scharfe Klauen. Nur dass er keine Male im Gesicht hatte, dafür jedoch eine deutlich düsterere Ausstrahlung.  
  
Was mir gerade auffiel war, dass keiner der beiden, weder Natsu noch dieser Zeref Flügel hatten, obwohl ich in unzähligen Büchern gelesen hatte, dass die meisten höheren, reinrassigen Dämonen, schwarze Flügel besaßen. Sie sahen aus wie die Flügel einer Fledermaus, nur größer und mächtiger, wie ein schwarzer, unheilvoller Umhang, der ihnen die Fähigkeit des Fliegens verlieh. Wir Engel hatten ja auch Flügel, nur weiß und mit Federn, nicht so ledern, wie die unserer "natürlichen Feinde".  
  
Doch zeitgleich mit diesem Gedanken kam mir auch wieder in den Sinn, dass die Dämonen im Gegensatz zu uns Engeln durchaus dazu in der Lage waren, ihre Flügel beliebig "verschwinden" und wieder erscheinen zu lassen, da sie sie im Alltag oft als störend betrachten. Meist holten sie sie nur in einem Kampf hervor, sie waren jedoch niemals ganz weg. Eine sehr praktische Eigenschaft, wie ich fand, denn wie gesagt, wir konnten das nicht. Unsere Flügel waren immer da, außer man hatte so ein Pech wie ich und sie wurden einem ausgerissen. Denn sie wuchsen nicht nach und was war schon ein Engel ohne Flügel. Ich fühlte mich wie so ein Wurm. Nutzlos und schwach. War ich denn wirklich noch ein Engel? Durfte ich mich überhaupt noch so bezeichnen oder brachte ich damit Schande über alle richtigen Engel?  
  
  
"Hoheit, verzeiht meine anmaßenden Worte, doch er ist ein Engel. Was tut einer seiner Art hier? Ich verstehe das nicht. Zwar habe ich seine Präsenz durchaus auch schon zuvor wahrgenommen, doch ich hielt es für einen Irrtum und dachte, meine Sinne spielen mir einen Streich. Doch dem ist nicht so. Er ist tatsächlich hier. Ein dreckiger Engel."  
  
Tya, so wie wir sie nicht mochten, beruhte dieser Hass natürlich auch auf Gegenseitigkeit. Kaum verwunderlich und allgemein bekannt.  
  
"Gewisse Umstände die ich nicht näher erläutern möchte, haben dazu geführt, dass er nun hier ist. Und das bleibt er auch. Ich gebe ihn in deine Obhut und verlange, dass du Acht auf ihn gibst. Keiner soll es wagen, Hand an ihn zu legen und ihn zu verletzen. Er gehört nun nicht mehr zu Seinesgleichen. Jetzt könnte man behaupten, er ist einer von uns."  
"Einer von uns? Lächerlich! Er wird nie einer von uns sein, er ist doch..."  
Zeref spie mir seine Verachtung förmlich entgegen, seine Antisympathie mir gegenüber war förmlich greiffbar und er war auch alles andere als begeistert von der Vorstellung, nun den Babysitter für mich spielen zu müssen, doch ein gereizter Blick seitens des Dämonenherrschers brachte ihn augenblicklich zum Verstummen.  
  
"Willst du dich meinen Befehlen wiedersetzten?", hinterfragte Natsu argwöhnisch und sofort neigte der Schwarzhaarige ehrfürchtig das Haupt.  
"Nein. Verzeiht. Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl."  
Erneut verbeugte er sich leicht vor dem Größeren und dieser nickte zufrieden.  
  
Dann drehte Natsu unvermittelt den Kopf nach hinten und fixierte seinen Blick auf einen bestimmten Punkt.  
  
"Wie lange willst du da eigentlich noch so teilnahmslos herumstehen? Wenn du schon hier bist, dann komm gefälligst her und stell dich vor.", sprach er jemanden an und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass sich noch eine weitere Person mit im Raum befand.  
Sofort drehte ich mich ebenfalls um und starrte auf die Person, die sich nun von der Wand abstieß und grinsend auf uns zukam.  
  
"Ich war nur neugierig und wollte dem Geschehen lieber stumm beiwohnen, als einzugreifen.", erwiderte der Fremde, blieb dann unmittelbar vor mir stehen und musterte mich neugierig.  
Schließlich aber, griff er überraschend nach meiner Hand und schüttelte sie, so wie man es üblicherweise zur Begrüßung tat. Freundlich und mit keinem Funken von Abscheu in den Augen. Und das verwunderte mich mehr, als ich zugeben wollte.  
  
"Ich bin Gerard Fernandez. Entschuldige das harsche Verhalten meines Liebhabers, er hat schlechte Erfahrungen mit eurer Rasse gemacht."  
Liebhaber?  
Ich sah kurz zurück zu meinem neuen Lehrer, der mich nach wie vor vernichtend anfunkelte und kurz trocken schlucken ließ.  
  
Ach so, verstehe. So was gab es also auch. Selbst unter den Dämonen gab es wohl so etwas wie Pärchen und Liebe, auch wenn es doch ein eher befremdlicher Gedanke war.  
Doch es war auch ein Fakt, den ich einmal gelesen hatte. Die Gefühle eines Dämonen waren extrem verstärkt und sie fühlten alles um einiges intensiver, als andere Lebewesen. Emotionen wie Hass, Zorn, Verachtung, aber auch Liebe sollen sich wohl in einem krankhaften Ausmaß ausbilden können. Es kam zwar sehr selten vor, dass ein Dämon Gefühle für irgendjemanden entwickelte, aber sollte er sich doch mal verlieben, dann soll er wohl schier abhängig von der betreffenden Person sein. Angeblich verliebte sich ein Dämon auch nur ein einziges mal in seinem Leben und das so stark, dass er daran verrückt, schier wahnsinnig werden konnte, wenn die Person seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Es war schon fast unnormal so sehr zu lieben. Und außer einem Dämonen, vermochte wohl auch sonst niemand, solch intensive Gefühle zu hegen.  
Allerdings sollte man am besten wohl ebenfalls der dämonischen Rasse angehören, um mit Einem zusammen sein zu können. Denn sie sollen wohl sehr leidenschaftlich im Bett sein. Wild, bestialisch, rücksichtslos. Gerade bei Menschen kam es öfter vor, dass sie daran starben, denn sie konnten sich nicht zurückhalten, tobten sich aus und konnten ihr Verlangen nicht bändigen, waren viel zu gefangen in ihrem Rausch, liesen sich von Blut noch zusätzlich anstacheln. Denn natürlich waren auch hier ihre Gefühle verstärkt. Doch kam man mit so etwas klar, soll Sex mit einem Dämonen wohl einfach unbeschreiblich sein und einen fast um den Verstand bringen.  
  
Als ich das gelesen hatte, konnte ich das nicht so recht glauben, konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Dämonen so etwas wie Liebe empfinden konnten, doch wenn ich mir die Beiden hier vor mir so ansah...diesen Zeref und seinen..."Freund"...  
  
  
Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu Gerard. Blaue Haare, goldene Augen, rotes Tattoo auf der Wange, etwas größer als ich und eine durchtrainierte, kräftige Statur, jedoch nicht zu übertrieben. Sein Blick sprach von Ehrlichkeit, war warm und irgendwas tief in meinem Inneren sagte mir, dass ich ihm vertrauen konnte.  
  
"So. Ich lasse euch jetzt allein. Ich komme dich später abholen.", wand sich Natsu dann an mich, wuschelte mir noch mal kurz durch die Haare und lächelte mich sanft an, ehe er sich umdrehte und bereits im Begriff war, den Raum zu verlassen, dann aber doch noch mal kurz stehen blieb und das Wort erhob.  
"Gerard, komm mit mir. Ich habe da noch eine Aufgabe für dich."  
Der Blauhaarige nickte, winkte mir noch mal zum Abschied zu und war dann zusammen mit dem Rosahaarigen endgültig verschwunden, ließ mich mit Zeref allein.  
  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen uns, die Atmosphäre war deutlich angespannt, doch letztlich gab sich der Dämon einen Ruck und beugte sich deutlich widerwillig seinem Schicksal als mein Lehrer. Befehl, war schließlich Befehl, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
  
"Okay, Gray...vielleicht sollten wir erstmal mit den ganz groben Grundlagen anfangen."  
  
Er steuerte eine Tür am anderen Ende des großen Raumes an, nicht die, durch die wir gekommen waren, öffnete diese, bedeutete mir ihm zu folgen und verließ den großen, fast leeren Raum, bei dem er mir beiläufig sagte, dass es eine Art Übungsraum sei.  
Als ich durch die Tür schritt, kamen wir auf einer großen Wiesenfläche an, die er zügig überquerte.  
Sie war groß und es dauerte eine ganze Zeit, bis wir diese hinter uns gelassen hatten, doch irgendwann waren wir so weit gelaufen, dass der Palast gänzlich aus unserer Sichtweite verschwunden war und sich die Landschaft rapide veränderte.  
Die Temperatur stieg an, aus dem grünen Gras wurde rissiger, brüchiger Boden, aus dem jede Menge kleine Lavalöcher entsprangen, dessen Flüssigkeit über den grauen Boden lief und diesen noch zusätzlich beschädigte.  
Die Luft wurde stickiger, der Himmel verfärbte sich, wurde schwarz und nun kam ich mir viel mehr wie in dem Reich der Dämonen vor.  
  
Der Boden war so heiß, dass meine Fußsohlen wie verrückt brannten und ich mich in diesem Moment dafür verfluchte, barfuß zu sein. Im Gegensatz zu mir, schien die Hitze meinem Lehrer jedoch nicht im Geringsten etwas auszumachen, aber er war das sicher auch gewohnt.  
  
Irgendwann blieb er endlich stehen, drehte sich zu mir herum, breitete die Arme aus und erhob das Wort.  
"Das hier ist der vierte Zirkel unseres Reiches. Wir nennen es auch die Unterwelt. Hier leben hauptsächlich die niederen Rassen unserer Art, wilde Bestien, die sich gegenseitig fressen und deren Gestalt nichts mehr mit der Unseren gemein hat. Sie sehen so aus, wie die Menschen uns Dämonen immer in ihren Büchern und Geschichten darstellen. Sie sind dumm, können sich nicht sprachlich äußern und lassen sich nur von ihren natürlichen Instinkten treiben. Ähnlich den Tieren auf der Menschenwelt."  
  
Ich nickte, signalisierte ihm so, dass ich ihm zuhörte und sah mich um. Erblicken konnte ich zwar niemanden, doch von Weitem konnte man undeutliche Laute und Schreie vernehmen.  
  
"Das Dämonenreich ist in sieben Zirkel geteilt. Der Palast liegt im ersten und somit wichtigsten Zirkel. Wer das damals so entschieden hat, ist unbekannt, doch da es sieben verschiedene Gebiete gibt, die sich alle in ihrer Beschaffenheit unterscheiden, wurde dies vor geraumer Zeit mal so entschieden. Natürlich leben auch in vielen anderen Zirkeln niedere Rassen. Hier leben hauptsächlich die Arten, die auf Hitze basieren. Zudem ist das der Bereich, der dem Palast am nächsten ist.", fuhr der Dämon in seinen Erklärungen fort.  
Bis jetzt konnte ich ihm gut folgen, auch wenn das ziemlich viele Informationen auf einmal waren.  
Aber wohl fühlen tat ich mich hier überhaupt nicht. Die in der Luft umherfliegende Asche setzte sich auf meiner Haut ab, der Schweiß brach mir aus, ich hatte das Gefühl, wortwörtlich auf glühenden Kohlen zu stehen und wenn das so weiterging, würden mir meine Füße noch schmelzen, da war ich mir sicher. Hätte ich noch meine Flügel, bestünde dieses Problem nicht.  
  
"Bei uns Dämonen gibt es vier verschiedene Rassen, Arten, Rangfolgen, nenne es, wie du willst."  
Er hielt die entsprechende Anzahl an Fingern hoch, ehe er fortfuhr.  
"Einerseits gibt es die reinrassigen, edlen Dämonen, von reinem Blut. Da wird unterschieden in die normalen Vollblutdämonen, so wie ich es zum Beispiel einer bin und in die Angehörigen des Königshauses, so wie Natsu oder sein verstorbener Vater. Abgesehen davon, dass sie logischerweise das Sagen haben, sind die Dämonen mit königlichem Blut besonders begabt und übertreffen in ihrer Stärke alle anderen bei Weitem. Wir Reinrassigen sind die Intelligentesten und ähneln in unserem Erscheinen dem Aussehen der Menschen am meisten. Oder dem Aussehen eurer Rasse.", meinte er verachtend und seine Augen funkelten kurz hasserfüllt auf, doch er fing sich recht schnell wieder.  
"Als zweite Art gibt es da die Halbdämonen, auch Nephilim genannt. Je nachdem, ob sie mit dem Blut eines Menschen oder dem eines Engels gekreuzt sind. Sowas gibt es leider immer mal wieder, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, wie man sich als Dämon auf einen dreckigen Engel einlassen kann. Aber gut, sei's drum. Eigentlich stehen die Halbblüter uns Reinrassigen in nichts nach, nur dass sie von vielen verachtet werden, da in ihren Adern eben nicht nur das Blut eines Dämonen fließt. Die Menschen würden es wohl als Rassismus bezeichnen. Doch auch bei uns im Palast lebt ein Halbdämon. Jedoch nur ein einziger, denn obwohl sie stark und kultiviert sind, haben sie es schwer bei uns. Ich glaube, so etwas ähnliches wird es bei euch wohl auch geben."  
Er sah mich an, unterbrach sich kurz und gab mir die Zeit, die vielen Eindrücke zu verarbeiten.  
  
Ja das stimmte. Auch bei uns gab es "Halbengel", jedoch waren sie extrem selten, da bei solchen Fällen meist das dämonische Gen rezessiv war und diese somit hier im Dämonenreich lebten.  
  
"Die dritte Art ist recht unspektakulär. Das sind sozusagen die Durchschnittsdämonen, die einen Großteil des Reiches ausmachen. Wir nennen sie auch die Standardrasse. Das sind solche, die außerhalb des Palastes leben und deren Stärke eher gering ist. Sie sind nicht besonders schlau, können jedoch reden und unterwerfen sich ebenfalls den Befehlen des Königshauses. Jedoch leben sie im Freien, sind Wilde. Und die letzte Art sind die niederen Dämonen, die nicht einmal mehr dazu in der Lage sind, untereinander zu kommunizieren und sogar unter unseresgleichen als Abschaum betrachtet werden. Ihren Verlust betrauert niemand, sie sind einfach nur dumm und fernab jeglicher Evolution, sind den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig auseinanderzureisen. Sie sind so primitiv, dass es schon weh tut."  
  
Er endete seine Ausführungen und sah mich abwartend an, ehe er sich seufzend umdrehte und einen unbestimmten Punkt in der Ferne fixierte.  
"Ich weiß nicht, in wie weit du dazu in der Lage bist, dich zur Wehr zu setzen. Bei uns gibt es jedoch mehrere Arten des Kampfes. Während sich die Schwachen lediglich ihrer Klauen und Zähne bedienen, greifen wir höheren Rassen auch sehr gerne zu Schwerten oder schwarzer Magie. Feuer, Eis, Wind, Blitz...all diese Elemente und noch viele mehr. Bei uns höheren Rassen können die meisten irgendeine Art der Magie, wobei die schwarze Magie jedoch etwas besonderes ist und nur von den wenigsten beherrscht wird. Sie kann einem binnen Sekunden das Leben rauben, befähigt uns zur Kontrolle fremden Blutes, zum Verfallen der Finsternis...oft wird sie auch bei Menschen angewendet, da sie uns so verfallen, wir mit ihnen tun können, was wir wollen. Es liegt in der Natur der Dämonen, die Menschen zu verführen und sie in die Finsternis zu zerren. Wir sind ja schließlich die "Bösen."", meinte er grinsend, spielte damit darauf an, dass wir Engel sie immer so nannten, während wir selbst uns als die "guten" Wesen bezeichneten.  
Doch dem war oft gar nicht so, es gab auch unter uns verdorbene und schlechte Engel. Das war eine Tatsache.  
  
"Magie beherrsche ich auch. Es ist eine andere Art der Magie als eure. Aber elementare Magie ist auch unter uns Engeln sehr verbreitet. Ich selbst, bediene mich des Elements des Eises."  
"Ich bin einer der wenigen, die schwarze Magie beherrschen.", meinte er, dann schlich sich plötzlich ein seltsamer Ausdruck in seine Augen, den ich nicht zu definieren konnte und er zauberte ein dreckiges Grinsen auf seine Züge.  
  
Zeref trat einen Schritt näher zu mir heran, beugte sich zu mir vor und hauchte mir seine nächsten Worte verheißungsvoll zu.  
"Interessiert zu erfahren, welches Elementes sich Natsu bedient?"  
Bitte? Naja, interessiert schon, aber irgendwie ließ mich das Gefühl nicht los, er wollte damit auf etwas anderes heraus als ich.  
"Er ist heiß wie das Feuer. Pass auf, sonst verbrennst du dich noch an ihm."  
Er legte mir seinen Finger auf die Brust, fuhr kurz an dieser hinab und gab ein Zischen von sich, ahmte das Geräusch einer heißen Flamme nach.  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
Ich trat einen Schritt zurück, fühlte mich unwohl.  
"Naja, du magst ihn doch, oder? Du solltest vorsichtig sein, ich habe dir doch erzählt, wie ein Dämon im Bett ist. Natsu bildet da keine Ausnahme."  
Ein dezenter Rotschimmer bildete sich um meine Nase und ich drehte den Kopf weg. Obwohl ich nun genau wusste, was er meinte, stellte ich mich dumm.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."  
Er lachte.  
"Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir das gut überlegen. Eine Liebschaft mit ihm könnte dich zerstören."  
Dann brachte er wieder Abstand zwischen uns.  
"Lass uns zurück gehen, dann fangen wir mit dem Training an."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Ihr wart im vierten Zirkel, hm? Deine Fußsohlen sehen ziemlich mitgenommen aus, das muss ja weh tun."  
Natsu strich mir bedächtig über die geschundenen Füße und ich zuckte kurz zusammen. Ja, es tat weh, sie waren auch verbrannt, der Boden war zu heiß, doch ich hatte gerade ganz andere Sorgen, denn diese sanften Berührungen lösten eine Achterbahn der Gefühle in mir aus. Die Stellen die er berührte, kribbelten angenehm und eine ungewohnte Hitze stieg in mir auf, mein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt. Zeref hatte Recht, ich mochte ihn. Er war ganz anders, als ich mir Wesen seiner Art immer vorgestellt hatte. So lieb und sanft. Und er verurteilte mich nicht, nur weil ich ein Engel war.  
Ich wusste, dass er fasziniert von mir war und ich musste zugeben, es beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.  
  
Wir befanden uns im Schlafzimmer des Dämonenherrschers, die Nacht war bereits angebrochen und der ohnehin schon ständig dunkle Himmel, war noch um einige Nuancen finsterer geworden. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen, das Training nervenaufreibend und ich hatte jede Menge blaue Flecken und Verletzungen davon getragen. Mein neuer Lehrer hatte sich als wahrer Sklaventreiber heraus gestellt und hatte keinerlei Rücksicht auf mich genommen. Doch das war schon in Ordnung. Ich war dankbar dafür, dass man sich hier überhaupt so gut um mich kümmerte. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet.  
  
"Das heilt wieder."  
Ich quälte mich zu einem Lächeln, war seltsam aufgeregt.  
"Hm."  
Natsu fuhr mit dem Finger über mein Fußsohle, wendete irgendeine Art Zauber an und der Schmerz verschwand. Heilmagie?  
Die selbe Prozedur wiederholte er auch mit meinem anderen Fuß, ließ dann von mir ab, streckte sich ausgiebig und ließ sich dann längs in die weichen Laken seines Bettes fallen.  
"Lass uns schlafen, ich bin hundemüde."  
Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, war er binnen Sekunden auch schon eingeschlafen. Ich konnte mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, doch dann wandelte sich mein Blick in Skepsis und ich betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch. War es nicht ziemlich arglos von ihm, sich mir einfach so schutzlos auszuliefern? Was war, wenn ich ihn im Schlaf umbrachte? Sicher, ein Dämon starb nicht so leicht, aber jeder hatte seine Schwachstellen. Und er wusste doch nicht, ob vielleicht all meine Worte und Taten gelogen waren, ein abgekartetes Spiel.  
  
Vorsichtig ließ ich mich letztlich neben ihm nieder. Die erste Nacht in einem fremden Bett war ungewöhnlich. Aber dafür, dass ich eigentlich nur ein Sklave war, wurde ich ja ziemlich verwöhnt, wenn ich sogar mit dem Dämonenfürst in einem Bett schlafen durfte.  
  
  
  
  
 _~ tbc ~_


End file.
